poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Strawberry Shortcakes - Berry Merry Christmas
''Winnie the Pooh Meets Strawberry Shortcakes - Berry Merry Christmas ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Strawberry Shortcake crossover film planned to be created by 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. It's a sequel to Winnie the Pooh Meets Strawberry Shortcakes - Get Well Adventure. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a triple feature with Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Missing Christmas Decorations (Co-Directed by TheAngryPepe)'' and ''Winnie the Pooh Says All I Want For Christmas is You (hosted by Jiminy Cricket) in the near future. Plot Christmas is coming to Strawberryland, and Strawberry Shortcake has some shopping to do in Holidayland. But she must be quick about it since all her friends are gathering at her house to help decorate the Christmas tree. With a little imagination and some help from Santa Claus, Strawberry comes up with ideal gifts for everyone. Unfortunately, an unexpected mishap on the way home nearly ruins her holidays until Santa and her friends give her a gentle reminder about what the season is really all about. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Timmy Turner, Cosmo & Wanda, Olive Doyle, Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, Stephanie, Lincoln Loud & his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr. Rita Loud, Scruffy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Guido, Grandma Longneck, Grandpa Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo) will guest starring in this film. *This film take place after *Both Strawberry Shortcakes - Berry Merry Christmas was first broadcast in 2003 the same year, Piglet's Big Movie was released in theatres, The Fairly OddParents: Season 3 aired on Nickelodeon, Thomas & Friends: Season 7 aired on Nick Jr. in the UK and Both Pokémon Heroes and The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration were released on DVD. *LegoKyle14's The Justice Acre Wood Brood (except Timmy Turner, Cosmo & Wanda, Olive Doyle, Lincoln Loud and his sisters) will be absent in this film, due this is a past adventure. *The Storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh Meets Strawberry Shortcakes - Best Pets Yet. *I Wish it Could be Christmas Everyday (played by Wizzrd), When Love is Gone (played by Martina McBride) from Muppets Christmas Carol ''and Mom Returns and Finalescore from ''Home ALone will be the end credits songs for the triple feature along with the upcoming films, Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends - The Missing Christmas Decorations and Winnie the Pooh Says All I Want For Christmas is You. Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Christmas Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Upcoming films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Strawberry Shortcake crossovers Category:Strawberry Shortcake Films/Series Category:Sequel films